The present invention relates to a method for outputting operating information for a driver information device.
Conventional driver information devices with help functions output operating information on a visual display unit in the form of whole screen pages. In order to grasp what is on the screen page, a vehicle driver must first read the screen page, thus must direct his attention to the driver information device. Therefore, using the help pages is only possible when the vehicle is standing still, since the driver would otherwise be too much distracted from events occurring in the traffic.
A method according to an example embodiment of the present invention has the advantage that operating information is issued, in a simple manner and in short form, for only one function of the driver information device requested by the user. This also permits support for operation while driving, without causing the user to be severely distracted. Operating the driver information device is made easier for a user, since he can receive information in a simple manner on, for example, the keys of the driver information device. This is especially advantageous to the user of driver information devices unfamiliar to the driver, for instance, in a rented car, since the driver does not first have to read through possibly voluminous operating information, but can quickly inform himself on the functions of interest to him by switching to the help state of the driver information device.
When an input, for which operating information has been output, is immediately repeated, it is particularly advantageous if the function assigned to the input is carried out. This avoids an additional change from a help menu to a operating menu. Furthermore, the marking of keys, which generally requires more space than is necessary for the keys themselves, can be reduced, since operating information necessary to the user can be put at his disposal by means of the method according to the present invention.
It is also advantageous that the driver information device remain in a help state until this help state is ended by a further definite input of a user, for instance by the repeated pressing of an highlighted help key. This makes it particularly easy for a user who is using the driver information device for the first time to familiarize himself with the functions of the driver information device. In this embodiment, as long as the driver information device is in the help state, no actions are carried out, but rather only operating information is output, so that, even during erroneous operation, no settings can be changed or data deleted.
It is also advantageous that, after operating information is output, the driver information device switches back to the initial state. This is especially useful for users who already know the driver information device rather well, and who now only need information for a few, and in particular rarely used functions. These users can continue using the driver information device in the initial state, as usual, after the issuance of the operating information.
It is further advantageous that operating information continues to be output until the processing unit of the driver information device acquires a new input. Especially during the movement of the vehicle, the driver can only perceive the information offered by the driver information device in a fleeting way. If, for example, he is now briefly distracted by the happenings in traffic, the operating information is displayed until the display of the operating information is ended by him by a new input. For the same reasons, it is an advantage to keep displaying operating information as long as a keyed input is being received by the processing unit, that is, until the user has released the key.
Furthermore, it is advantageous that operating information is indicated in a display unit, for example a liquid crystal display, since in that manner the user can grasp it pictorially, and it can be supplemented, for instance, by pictures in the form of symbolic or photorealistic illustration. In this context, it is especially advantageous to reserve a certain area of the display unit for displaying operating information, since in that way, the glances of a user can be steered directly to this area. In addition, it is advantageous to put up the position of the displayed operating information as a function of the input acquired by the processing unit, since, in this way, the user can appreciate a connection between a key, arranged, for example, next to other keys on the display unit, and the operating information issued.
Moreover, it is advantageous to issue the operating information via voice output, since, using voice output, the user does not have to avert his glance from the traffic happenings.
Additionally, it is advantageous to provide a device for carrying out the method with a help key, with the use of which the driver information device can be switched from an initial state to a help state, and with respect to the detected inputs, operating information for the driver information device function allocated to the input in the initial state can be output by a processing unit from a storage unit via the output unit.